Harry Potter and the Sword of Troy
by Knight of Tara
Summary: GoF though to HBP and after. A Trojan warrior is traveling with Bertha Jorkins when they are ambushed by Death Eaters. He discovers Voldemort's plans for Harry Potter and embarks on a journey to Britain to warn him. I am not good with summeries. Just give
1. Meeting of the Gods

**Harry Potter and the Sword of Troy**

Summary: A Trojan warrior is traveling with Bertha Jorkins when they are ambushed by Death Eaters. He discovers Voldemort's plans for Harry Potter and embarks on a journey to Britain to warn him.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, King Arthur, Troy, Gladiator, Braveheart, Rome: Total War, Star Wars, or anything else that maybe a reference to a movie or show or game.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Meeting of the Gods

2000 years ago, Jesus Christ was born. With his arrival, the old gods of Greece left the Earth, never to be seen again. However, they continued to rule the fate of mortals. In their divine home, they were furiously discussing the great Wizarding War that was about to unfold.

"Blasted annoying mortals! Why don't we just get rid of them now and have it over with!" The sea god Poseidon asked his brother Zeus.

"You forget, Poseidon, that we need mortals as much as they need us." Zeus told him. "Now the two sides in this war are the Dark Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters and..."

"Dark Lord!" the war god Ares interrupted. "Ha! There hasn't been a Dark Lord since the Third Age of Middle-Earth. He was named Sauron, if I remember correctly. We had to rearrange the entire planet to what it is today thanks to him. Now this human upstart thinks he is worthy of the title. The only one here that is worthy of that title is Hades."

"Watch your tougue, Ares!" Hades hissed. "I did not come here to be insulted!"

"As I was saying," Zeus continued, glaring at Ares and Hades who both immediately shut up, " the two sides in this war are the Dark Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters and of course, my favorite among mortals, Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix."

"Dumbledore won't be able to win this war, Zeus," the goddess of Wisdom, Athena, told him, "especially with all the bickering going on with the English Ministry of Magic."

"And Harry Potter is still in school, entering his fourth year." Hera, Zeus' wife, continued, "He is not yet ready to fight Voldemort head on."

"You're saying we need to delay the war or slow it down in any way, Hera?" Zeus guessed.

"Exactly!" Hera replied.

"What about Astyanax of Troy?" Apollo asked.

"The last of our worshipers?" Hades asked.

"Ever since the Trojan War, Astyanax has been wondering the Earth aimlessly." Apollo explained. "What if he could of some use in this war?"

"He could be used to fight Voldemort until Harry is ready." Hera said. "He has fought alongside many great military leaders too. Hannibal Barca of Carthage, Gaius Julius Caesar, Alexander the Great of Macedon, even Napoleon Bonaparte. He knows many of their tactics and he is a very accomplished swordsman like his father."

"Never mention Hector of Troy in my presence!" Athena shouted.

"Best of all, Voldemort does not know he exists." Ares added.

"I agree with Apollo and Hera, Zeus." Hades said.

"Alright, let us vote. Show of hands to use Astyanax." Zeus told everyone.

Everyone but Athena and Poseidon rose their hands in agreement.

"Alright, majority rules." Zeus said delightfully. "Now, where is Astyanax at the present time?

He clapped his hands and a huge map of the world appeared on the table. This map was much like Harry Potter's Marauder's Map, except it viewed the entire world instead of just Hogwarts, showing billions of small dots.

"Astyanax of Troy." Zeus said.

One of the dots turned red.

"Ah, there he is!" Zeus shouted, causing some of the gods to jump. "He is in Albania."

"Wait a minute." Athena said curiously. "Bertha Jorkins."

Another dot turned red, very close to the first.

"Perfect." Athena said triumphantly.

"Indeed, Athena." Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, said. "Bertha Jorkins works for the English Ministry of Magic, in the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

"I must check something." Zeus said another name. "Voldemort. Oh no."

"What's the matter?" Hades asked him.

"He is also in Albania." Zeus explained. "This could prove problematic."

"Let the war begin." Ares said grimly.


	2. Ambush in Epirus

Chapter 2: Ambush in Epirus

_There were two men in armor, both wielding a spear and a bronze shield. They were standing before the gates to the city, facing each other._

_"I have seen this moment in my dreams." One of the men began. "I'll make a pact with you. With the gods as our witnesses, let us pledge that whoever wins will allow the loser all the proper funeral rituals."_

_"There are no pacts between lions and men." The other said. He took his helmet from his head and threw it away. "Now you know who you're fighting."_

_The first man did the same with his helmet. "I thought it was you I was fighting yesterday and I wish it had been you, but I gave the dead boy the honor he deserved."_

_"You gave him the honor of your sword." The second said angrily. "You won't have eyes tonight. You won't have ears or a tongue. You'll wonder the underworld, blind, deaf, and dumb, and all the dead will know: this is Hector, the man who thought he killed Achilles."_

_Achilles lifted his spear and charged at Hector. Hector dodged his foe's spear and swiped at him. Achilles blocked this strike with his shield. When Hector attacked again with his spear, Achilles caught it between his shield and the ground and broke it in two. Hector fell back, blocking all of Achilles' spear strikes with his shield. He caught Achilles' spear between his arm and his shield and broke it too. Achilles drew his bronze sword and continued to strike at Hector's shield. Hector waited for a moment and, when Achilles was close enough, he drew his own sword and slashed at Achilles, causing a large mark on Achilles' chest armor. Achilles attacked Hector again and forced Hector to fall backward. He tripped on a small stone and fell to the ground, dropping his shield in the process._

_"Get up, Prince of Troy. Get up!" Achilles told him as his threw away his own shield. "I won't let a stone take my glory."_

_Hector picked up his sword and the top part of a spear. He rose and attacked Achilles, attempting to strike him ceaselessly. Achilles grabbed the spear out of Hector's hand. Hector tried to defend himself but he was too exhausted to fight anymore. Achilles stabbed him in the shoulder. Hector looked at Achilles and saw that Achilles was no longer there. A robed and hooded man had taken his place. He had a wand pointing at his throat. His face was long and ugly. A face of terror._

_He smiled. "Avada Kedavra!"_

_A green light shot out of the wand and struck Hector. "Aaaaah!"_

"Aaaaah!"

* * *

The man awoke with a start. "Another dream. When will they stop haunting me?" he thought.

The man's real name was Scamandrius, but people of Troy nicknamed him Astyanax, because he was the son of Hector. Most people, but for a few exceptions, believed he was dead. This was mainly due to the fact that Homer, one of the few people who knew the truth of Astyanax's fate, had told that Astyanax was killed during the sack of Troy by Neoptolemus, the son of Achilles, by being thrown from the walls of Troy. Neoptolemus also told his mother, Andromache, "Since my father (Achilles) killed his father (Hector) he might try to avenge the death. He also could become King of Troy, and we want no more kings of Troy!" These were actually Astyanax's own words to Homer for him to tell.

Alexander, as those who met Astyanax these days knew him as, had been having the same dream for a long time now.

He looked at the sky above him. The sun was up, but the cloud cover was so dense that it looked like it was early evening.

He was traveling through the country of Albania, traveling on foot from Budapest, Hungary, to Athens, Greece, with no real purpose. He had been wondering the world for over 3000 years, with no aim and no direction. He was lost. Far more lost than many other people.

This land was once called Epirus. Land of King Pyrrhus the Great, cousin of Alexander the Great. In ancient times Epirus was the mountainous coastal region bordered by Illyria, Macedonia and Thessaly. To the south was Aetolia. Epirus was separated from Illyria to the north by the Ceraunian Mountains, and by the Pindus River. The Acheron river, which was believed by ancient greeks as a river of Hades, flowed through this region, and, also in this region, stood the oak grove of Dodona, sacred to Zeus and famous for its oracles.

Astyanax decided to pack up and start moving to get a good amount of distance over with today. As he packed all of his belongings into his pack, he thought of the dream and what it might mean. Maybe he might go to Dodona to consult the oracle there.

As he pulled on his armor, which he had received from his father many years before, he heard someone approaching. He hid behind a bush to see who it might be.

"Oh, no. Which way is it?"

It was a woman who was wearing the most unusual clothing. Unusual, but familiar. She seemed lost because she was looking in all directions for a way to someplace.

Astyanax decided to help her. "Are you lost?"

The woman was startled by this voice behind her. "Oh, sorry. Yes, I am." The man she was talking to looked very odd. His cloth was poor and he was wearing armor that looked like it belonged in this area 2000 years before and what looked like a skirt. He carried a sword, a shield, and what looked like a hunting horn.

"Where are you headed?" The man asked her.

"I am trying to get to Elbasan. I am going to visit my cousin." The woman replied.

"Elbasan? That is about 50 miles to the northeast. Come. I'll bring you there."

'I have nothing better to do anyway,' he thought.

The woman was surpised by this offer. "Oh that is very nice of you to offer. What is your name?"

"Most know me as Alexander."

"Mine is Bertha Jorkins." She said. "Are you from around here?"

"No, but I have visited this country many times. Where are you from? England." Astyanax guessed.

"Yes, I am." she answered.

"Well, let's get started." Alexander told her. "It is a five-day journey to Elbasan."

* * *

Outside Elbasan. Three days later.

There was a small house that was vacated many years before. No longer however.

"My Master," a cloaked figure began, "Bertha Jorkins is approaching the city. She is traveling with a man in armor."

"Good, Wormtail." His master said. "Set up an ambush on the road they are traveling and capture Bertha. Also capture the man if you must."

"Yes, Master."

* * *

Optional Song: Spectres in the Fog - Track 2 of The Last Samurai Soundtrack.

(Author's Note: This is the first of the songs I picked that fit the part of the story ahead. You could listen to it as you read if you have the soundtrack, download it from the Internet (ex: Limewire), or email me and I will do my best to get it to you. Roman Legion.)

Two more days later.

"There it is, Bertha. Elbasan." Astyanax pointed to the city.

"Oh, thank you so much." Bertha said. "I would have never found my way without your help."

"I was glad to help." Astyanax said in a very happy tone.

"Everything alright?" Bertha asked.

"Everything's fine. I am just happy to have contact with the Wizarding world once more. Tell me. How is Albus Dumbledore doing?"

Bertha was seriously startled by the revelation and drew her wand at him. "How... How did you know I was a witch and how do you know Dumbledore?"

"I met him soon after he finished his education at Hogwarts. As for the first question, I saw your wand in your pocket... and also you dress very oddly for a non-magical person or Muggle as you call them."

"I see." Bertha lowered her wand.

"Come now." Astyanax began walking. "We are almost..."

He saw something out of the corner of his eye in the woods.

"What is it?" Bertha asked.

Astyanax decided it must have been a deer or something. "Nothing. Come on."

They continued for another 20 feet when he saw another thing out of the corner of his eye. Astyanax looked around. The road was bordered on both sides by forest with no civilization for at least a mile both ways. The perfect ambush area. He drew his sword and shield.

"Bertha. Draw your wand. We are not alone."

Bertha drew her wand and followed closely behind Astyanax.

"When I say now, run as fast as you can toward the city. They are probably after you." he whispered.

Just then, several hooded men jumped out of the woods on both sides, wands drawn, and attacked them.

"Death Eaters!" Bertha shouted.

"NOW! GO! I'll hold them off."

"CRUCIO!" One of the Death Eaters shouted.

Astyanax dodged the spell, knowing exactly what it did. "Crucio" was a Latin word meaning "I torture/crucify."

He dodged another "Crucio" and the Death Eater who cast it was slashed by Astyanax's sword.

Astyanax, with Bertha now being a good bit ahead, ran up the road.

"Avada Kedavra!" A green light came toward him.

Astyanax hid behind his shield. The green hit the shield dead on, and bounced back toward the Death Eater. He was dead instantly.

"My word." One of the Death Eaters said. "The Dark Lord will want to see him. Don't kill him! Stun him!"

Astyanax ran further up the road and found Bertha on the ground, Death Eaters standing over her. "No!"

Astyanax took his horn and blew into it, sending a very loud earshattering sound all around him.

The Death Eaters could not take it and fell to the ground. Before they could get up, Astyanax was on top of them. He slashed one's throat and stabbed another in the stomach.

Before he could get another, a beam of red light hit him in the back and he fell, unconscious.

(Song Ends)


	3. The Last of the Trojans

Chapter 3: The Last of the Trojans

Astyanax woke up in a room of a house that was in considerable disrepair. His sword, shield, and armor were gone.

"Ah, finally awake are you?" A Death Eater watching him said. "The Dark Lord wants to see you."

With great difficulty, Astyanax got to his feet and followed him to a large room with a fireplace. Before the fireplace was a chair facing it.

"Have some water." A voice coming from the chair said. A Death Eater passed a glass to Astyanax, which he drank greedily.

"Now tell me. What is your name?" The voice asked.

Astyanax meant to say "Alexander" but before he could, he said, "Astyanax of Troy."

"What?" The voice said. He called a Death Eater going by the name of Wormtail. "You're sure it was Veritaserum you gave him?"

"Absolutely, my master. The bottle was labeled 'Veritaserum."

Astyanax now realized what he really drank. The name came from the Latin word veritas meaning "truth" plus serum.

"Very well, Wormtail." The Dark Lord focused it's attention on Astyanax again. "This is an interesting sword." he said pointing at a table beside him that had his sword, shield, and armor. "They have not made bronze swords in over 2500 years. They bent too easily. I also like the horse in the handle. Symbol of your nation, is it?"

"Yes." Astyanax told him unwillingly. "It is the Trojan horse. The Trojans were very well known for their horses."

"And you say you are a Trojan?"

"Yes."

"That's impossible. Troy was ended as a nation over 3000 years ago. Are you a descendent of Trojan survivors?"

"No."

"What do you mean, no?"

"I am the only son of Hector of Troy and Andromache. Hector, the son of Priam. Prince of Troy. Tamer of Horses."

"Interesting. If you truly are the son of Hector, the Astyanax from the Illiad, then you would be over 3000 years old. You look as if you were only 20 years old though. How is it possible?"

"I was 10 years old when my father was killed at the hands of Achilles. When Troy was destroyed a few months later, I was able to escape with my mother through a secret passage. My mother took care of me for a few more years. I watched her succumb to grief. Then I was left alone. The Last of the Trojans."

Everyone in the room listened with immense interested.

"The sword you have beside is the Sword of Troy. My father gave me that sword just like his father before him all the way back to the Founding of Troy. The Spirit of Troy dwells within that sword. As long as a Trojan carries it, my people have a future. That is why the sword granted me immortality."

"Could I be granted this immortality?"

"Only a Trojan can carry that sword and I cannot die. So, the answer is no. Besides, you do not what this immortality. It is not a blessing, it is a curse. To be alone in this world and wander it for all time."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then you are of no use to me. Take him away and take _care_ of him."

Two Death Eaters grabbed him.

"Wait! What of Bertha Jorkins?" Astyanax asked.

"You do not need about her. She is in a better place now. A lot better than an hour ago when she was under extreme torture."

"You killed her? Murderer!"

"It wasn't like she didn't want it." the Dark Lord said to him in a sinister voice. "Constantly asking me to kill her. I only granted her wish."

Astyanax looked at him with more hate than he ever felt before. "No!" he shouted as he was taken out of the room.

"We leave for Britain, my followers. I need a new body and Harry Potter is the key."


	4. Astyanax's Destiny

Chapter 4: Astyanax's Destiny

* * *

Astyanax was taken to the room where he was awaken from earlier. He had been broken. He failed to protect Bertha Jorkins.

"He can't die, he says." One of the Death Eaters said. "I highly doubt that."

"Why don't we test that theory?" The other said.

"Good idea." The Death Eater drew his wand, pointed it at Astyanax and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"

A green beam of light shot out of the wand and came towards Astyanax. He made no effort to move.

Halfway between the Death Eater and Astyanax, however, the beam stopped. It was still there but it had stopped. The Death Eaters did not react, they looked as if they were frozen.

"Don't move." someone told Astyanax.

"Who's there?" Astyanax asked.

Suddenly, there was a bright white light and the light came toward him.

Within the light, Astyanax could barely see the shape of a man.

"You're a god, aren't you?" he asked the light.

"Yes, Astyanax." a very deep voice said. "I am Apollo, patron god of Troy."

Upon hearing this Astyanax bowed before Apollo and did not dare look at him. "My lord! As a Trojan, I am forever loyal to you."

"Astyanax, the gods have placed a great burden before you. If you are successful, the rewards will be great."

"I only desire one thing, my lord. Mortality."

"You are tired of immortality?"

"Yes, my lord. It is a curse."

"Very well then. You shall have your wish when you have finished your duty to the gods. You will find peace. You will find a wonderful woman. You will have sons and daughters and they will have children and they will love you. When you are gone, they will remenber you."

"What do the gods desire of me, my lord?"

"You will be hit by the Avada Kedavra and will be placed into a deep sleep upon impact. You will be as if you are dead. You won't even breathe. They will think you are dead and so will not be looking for you, which gives you an advantage. When they are gone, you will awaken. You will find Bertha Jorkins in the basement, a most pitiful sight. You will bury her, not burn her and say the prayers. She will find peace with us. Understand?"

"I understand, my lord."

"Once you are finished with her, you will travel to Illyria. You will save as many Croats and Bosniaks in the region of Bosnia as you can. The war there is at its height now. Two years from now, you will arrive at the port-city of Cherbourg in northern Gaul. There you will go to the city Post Office and it is there that you will meet a young witch by the name of Fleur Delacour. She will take you to a small village in England where you will find your old friend Albus Dumbledore. You will learn more after your meeting.

"I understand."

"Good. Get in front of the beam."

Astyanax positioned himself in front of the beam.

"Farewell, Astyanax of Troy. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of the gods, wizards, and all free folk go with you." With that, he disappeared.

Slowly, the green beam began to move again. Soon, time returned to normal. Astyanax felt a sharp pain. Then, the world went black.


	5. The Burial and the Ticinus River

Chapter 5: The Burial and the Ticinus River

* * *

When Astyanax awoke, everyone was gone.

He went down to the basement and found Bertha Jorkins' body. The sight terrified him. She was bound to a chair and her face had an expression of great terror.

"Those who do not fear death, do not die." Astyanax said sadly, referring to himself.

On a table nearby, he found all his belongings, including his sword. He didn't know why they would leave them here, but he supposed that the gods had a hand in it.

He cut the ropes that bound Bertha's body to the chair and took it outside. He found a shovel and, within 30 minutes, he had dug a hole large enough to hold the body. He then took the body and gently placed it in the grave.

"Bertha, I have failed you. I am sorry that I could not do more. I swear vengance for your death. Voldemort will pay. By my sword, he will pay."

After saying this, Astyanax filled the grave. Before he left, he said the prayers.

* * *

1 year and 6 months later. Illyria. 

Astyanax had fought against the Serbs in the wildness of Illyria for 18 months and saved many families. He had recieved praise and gratitude from all parts of Bosnia. But now it was time to head for Gaul as Apollo instructed.

Astyanax marched up the Dalmatian coast to northern Italy and the teacherous Alps. Wishing to avoid the Alps until he had little choice but to cross them. He went south past Venice and then went west along the Po river.

One day, he rested at the junction of the Po and the river Ticinus. Astyanax sat under a tree and thought of how this mission could concern Apollo and the other gods. He then remembered another mission, one of his greatest, to defend the city of Rome from the might and hatred of the African city of Carthage, its mercenary army composed of troops from all over the ancient world, and its greatest general, Hannibal Barca, an ambitous man and a man of such military caliber that Astyanax had not seen since Alexander the Great.

* * *

Year: 218 BC 

Conflict: The Second Punic War

Location: The Ticinus River

Astyanax had proven his military skill to the Roman consul Publius Cornelius Scipio and was made his bodyguard. They also become close friends and they trusted each other with their lives. Scipio, when he become consul, was given the task of stopping Hannibal from entering Italy. Among the Roman army was Scipio's son, also named Publius Cornelius Scipio. This was the boy who was later to win the glory of of bringing the war to a successful conclusion, and by his splendid victory over Hannibal and the Carthaginians to earn the title of Africanus, 'Conquerer of Africa'.

Scipio and the Roman army were the first to cross the Po. We took up a position on the river Ticinus, in sight of the Carthaginian army, and, before advancing to battle, he took Astyanax aside.

"My friend, I trust you. You have proven your valor and loyalty many times in the past and…"

"Yes, sir?" Asytanax asked.

"Alexander, I want you to do me a favor. If the battle goes ill and I fall, I want you to take my son and get him to safety, far away from here. Do you understand? Promise me you will do that and you will not worry about me. Promise me. Please." Scipio begged.

"Yes, sir. I will do anything that you ask."

"Thank you my friend. Come. Hannibal is waiting for us."

Scipio addressed his troops in the following hortatory words:

"If, soldiers, I were leading into battle the army that I had with me in Gaul, there would have been no need for me to address you. For what encouragement would those cavalry need who had won such a brilliant victory over the enemy's cavalry at the Rhone or those legions of infantry with whom I pursued this same enemy, who by his running away and shirking an engagement acknowledged that I was his conqueror? That army, raised for service in Spain, is campaigning under my brother, Gnaeus Scipio, who is acting as my deputy in the country which the senate and people of Rome have assigned to it. In order, therefore, that you might have a consul to lead you against Hannibal and the Carthaginians, I have volunteered to command in this battle, and as I am new to you and you to me I must say a few words to you. "Now as to the character of the enemy and the kind of warfare which awaits you. You have to fight, soldiers, with the men whom you defeated in the former war by land and sea, from whom you have exacted a war indemnity for the last twenty years, and from whom you wrested Sicily and Sardinia as the prizes of war. You, therefore, will go into this battle with the exultation of victors, they with the despondency of the vanquished. They are not going to fight now because they are impelled by courage but through sheer necessity; unless indeed you suppose that, after shirking a contest when their army was at its full strength, they have gained more confidence now that they have lost two-thirds of their infantry and cavalry in their passage over the Alps, now that those who survive are fewer than those who have perished. "'Yes,' it may be said, 'they are few in number, but they are strong in courage and physique, and possess a power of endurance and vigor in attack which very few can withstand.' No, they are only semblances or rather ghosts of men, worn out with starvation, cold, filth, and squalor, bruised and enfeebled amongst the rocks and precipices, and, what is more, their limbs are frostbitten, their thews and sinews cramped with cold, their frames shrunk and shriveled with frost, their weapons battered and shivered, their horses lame and out of condition. This is the cavalry, this the infantry with whom you are going to fight; you will not have an enemy but only the last vestiges of an enemy to meet. My only fear is that when you have fought it will appear to be the Alps that have conquered Hannibal. But perhaps it was right that it should be so, and that the gods, without any human aid, should begin and all but finish this war with a people and their general who have broken treaties, and that to us, who next to the gods have been sinned against, it should be left to complete what they began.

I am not afraid of any one thinking that I am saying this in a spirit of bravado for the sake of putting you in good heart, whilst my real feelings and convictions are far otherwise. I was at perfect liberty to go with my army to Spain, for which country I had actually started, and which was my assigned province. There I should have had my brother to share my plans and dangers; I should have had Hasdrubal rather than Hannibal as my foe, and undoubtedly a less serious war on my hands. But as I was sailing along the coast of Gaul I heard tidings of this enemy, and at once landed, and after sending on cavalry in advance moved up to the Rhone. A cavalry action was fought - that was the only arm I had the opportunity of employing - and I defeated the enemy. His infantry were hurrying away like an army in flight, and as I could not come up with them overland, I returned to my ships with all possible speed, and after making a wide circuit by sea and land have met this dreaded foe almost at the foot of the Alps. Does it seem to you that I have unexpectedly fallen in with him whilst I was anxious to decline a contest and not rather that I am meeting him actually on his track and challenging and dragging him into action? I shall be glad to learn whether the earth has suddenly within the last twenty years produced a different breed of Carthaginians, or whether they are the same as those who fought at the Aegates, and whom you allowed to depart from Eryx on payment of eighteen denarii a head, and whether this Hannibal is, as he gives out, the rival of Hercules in his journeys, or whether he has been left by his father to pay tax and tribute and to be the slave of the Roman people. If his crime at Saguntum were not driving him on, he would surely have some regard, if not for his conquered country, at all events for his house and his father, and the treaties signed by that Hamilcar who at the order of our consul withdrew his garrison from Eryx, who with sighs and groans accepted the hard conditions imposed on the conquered Carthaginians, and who agreed to evacuate Sicily and pay a war indemnity to Rome. And so I would have you, soldiers, fight not merely in the spirit which you are wont to show against other foes, but with feelings of indignant anger as though you saw your own slaves bearing arms against you. When they were shut up in Eryx we might have inflicted the most terrible of human punishments and starved them to death; we might have taken our victorious fleet across to Africa, and in a few days destroyed Carthage without a battle. We granted pardon to their prayers, we allowed them to escape from the blockade, we agreed to terms of peace with those whom we had conquered, and afterwards when they were in dire straits through the African war we took them under our protection, To requite us for these acts of kindness they are following the lead of a young madman and coming to attack our fatherland. I only wish this struggle were for honour alone and not for safety. It is not about the possession of Sicily and Sardinia, the old subjects of dispute, but for Italy that you have to fight. There is no second army at our back to oppose the enemy if we fall to win, there are no more Alps to delay his advance while a fresh army can be raised for defense. Here it is, soldiers, that we have to resist, just as though we were fighting before the walls of Rome. Every one of you must remember that he is using his arms to protect not himself only but also his wife and little children; nor must his anxiety be confined to his home, he must realize, too, that the senate and people of Rome are watching our exploits today. What our strength and courage are now here, such will be the fortune of our City yonder and of the empire of Rome."

After the necessary propitiation had been made Scipio, his son and Asytanax moved out with a force of cavalry and light-armed javelin men towards the enemy's camp to get a nearer view and to ascertain the number and nature of his force. They fell in with Hannibal who was also advancing with his cavalry to explore the neighbourhood. Neither body at first saw the other; the first indication of a hostile approach was given by the unusually dense cloud of dust that was raised by the tramp of so many men and horses. Each party halted and made ready for battle. Scipio placed the javelin men and the Gaulish cavalry in the front, the Roman horse and the heavy cavalry of the allies as reserves. Hannibal formed his centre with his regular cavalry, and posted the Numidians on the flanks. Scarcely had the battle shout been raised before the javelin men retired to the second line amongst the reserves. For some time the cavalry kept up an equal fight, but as the foot-soldiers became mixed up with the mounted men they made their horses unmanageable, many were thrown or else dismounted where they saw their comrades in difficulty, until the battle was mainly fought on foot. Then the Numidians on the flanks wheeled round and appeared on the rear of the Romans, creating dismay and panic amongst them.

Asytanax was attacked by a Numidian and was thrown off his horse.

"Scipio! Sir! Where are you!"

The Numidian, on horseback, attacked him. Asytanax chopped off two of the horse's legs with his sword and the Numidian fell to the ground. Before he could get up, Asytanax plunged his sword into his stomach.

"Alexander!"

It was young Publius, Scipio's son, who called him. He was under a tree (the very tree Asytanax was now sitting under).

"I can't find my father, Alexander!"

"I have to get you out of here, Publius!"

"Not without my father!"

"But I promised him, sir!"

"No!"

Alexander thought for a moment. "Very well, sir. Scipio!"

"Father!"

"Over here, Alexander!" cried the consul.

Publius Scipio was surrounded by Numidians and Spaniards. Asytanax and young Publius charged at them and began slicing into them but before the two could reach the consul, Scipio was hit by a javelin in the shoulder.

"Father!"

"Ahhh! Go, my son! The battle is lost! Go! Alexander will protect you!"

"I am not leaving without you, father," the distressed Publius said.

Something extradinary happened at that moment. Young Publius, barely at manhood yet, lifted his father onto his shoulders and carried him away from the battle, Asytanax following behind them.

The remainder of the force, the cavalry, closed round the consul and his son, shielding him as much by their persons as by their arms, and returned to camp in orderly retirement.

* * *

Asytanax returned from his flashback. 

"It is time to move on."

He packed up his belongings and began to walk towards the west but before he was gone, he turned to take one last look at the tree.

"I miss you as always, my friend. Help me on my new mission and may the gods grant you a thousand blessings."

* * *

Author's Note: The speech and some of the battle details are from Livy's _The War with Hannibal_ (Books 21-30 of _The History of Rome from its Foundation_). They are Livy's alone. Not mine or anyone elses. 


	6. A New Foe in the Alps

Author's Note: This is in response to Briana Rose's review. I appreciate all reviews, good or bad, so I may improve. I am not perfect but I do my best.

First, what is AU? If it is something I should add somewhere, tell me so and where. Second, I forgot that Voldemort does not have many followers yet. They are necessary for this story though so that stays even if it isn't canon. Third, I forgot about how Bertha was kidnapped so that is my fault but that stays too. Fourth, of course Asytanax notices people. If I remember correctly (I reread the story too), Voldemort never actually revealed himself to Asytanax. He stayed facing to fireplace so Asytanax didn't see him. That was originally accidental but I am glad I made that so because this story just got better in my head and this mistake is key. Finally, those long paragraphs were straight from The War with Hannibal but if everyone thinks that it would be better broken up tell me. That is all. On with the story. This chapter is short but vital. It is also a little rushed so please let me know of anything I need to fix.

* * *

Chapter 6: A New Foe in the Alps

Late the next day, Asytanax reached the foot of the Alps. There was no alternative. He would have to cross over them.

"I'll rest here tonight and then… up I go." He said.

He found a set of trees to sleep under and enjoyed a good rest. He fell asleep but later that night, several black figures were passing by and found him.

"What's this?" one of them asked.

"Is this man dead?" asked another.

"No." The figure then poked the sleeping Asytanax. "This fellow ain't dead. Wake up!" He kicked Asytanax in this stomach.

"That woke him up! HA HA!" shouted another as a shocked and shaken Asytanax attempted to react but only managed to attempt to crawl toward his sword.

"Oh no you don't!" A sharp blow hit Asytanax in the head. He turned over to try to see his attackers but his vision was blurred and then went black.

* * *

Asytanax woke up in a dark and very large tent.

"Welcome to my temporary abode, warrior."

Asytanax looked around and saw a cloaked man seated in the corner. "Who are you?" he asked. "Are you a Death Eater?"

"Yes, I am a servant of the Dark Lord. One of his genetic production overseers, one of many all over Europe."

"What? A genetic production overseer?" Asytanax asked.

"Yes. I am in charge of the production of the Dark Lord's new army. Wonderful, horrible creatures too, Orcs. Don't you agree? I still don't know how the Dark Lord found their existence or how to make them but they are good for us and bad for you."

"Orcs! Your master found how to breed Orcs!" Asytanax was shocked.

"Yes and more are being made everyday. At this rate, we will have 50 million all over Europe by the end of the year. A few found you at the bottom of the mountain and brought you to me." Footsteps approached the tent. "Here comes one now."

A hideous, manlike, creature entered, out of breath and clearly in a panic. "Master! Master! French and Italian wizards have found our position and are coming up the mountain on both sides to attack!"

Asytanax smiled in triumph at the Death Eater who looked at him and stormed out.

"Prepare for battle, defend to the last orc!"

Asytanax was surprised to find that he was not bound. He gathered his belonging, which were all in the tent, and stepped out quickly and quietly. All the orc were hurrying to the defense of the outpost and he was able to sneak down the mountain with shouts of many spells behind him.

* * *

Halfway down, he was stopped by French wizards who appeared with a crack in front of Asytanax.

"Where are you going?" The leader asked him in French.

"I am just passing though the Alps, sir." Asytanax responded in French. "I am on my way to Cherbourg."

(Author's Note: All foreign languages will appear in English with the language noted.)

"A Frenchman." Asytanax's French accent was so perfect that he was mistaken for a native Frenchman often. "Very well then. You may continue."

"Thank you kindly, sir."

Asytanax continued down until he had reached the other side of the Alps. He looked at the land before him. "Gaul at last. I am almost there."


	7. Cherbourg and Fleur Delacour

Chapter 7: Cherbourg and Fleur Delacour

* * *

Asytanax went straight through Gaul, being the quickest route to Cherbourg on foot. He went around Paris, not wishing to enter the city, and finally arrived at Cherbourg (just before the beginning of Harry Potter's 6th year) about 6 months after his departure from Illyria.

His mind constantly trouble him during the last stage of the journey. How did the Dark Lord get his hands on Orcs? Who was the Dark Lord anyway? Even though the Dark Lord had spoken to him, he did not see him or even know his name.

He went to the Post Office according to Apollo's instructions. Asytanax was fluent in almost every language (not too much else to do over 3000 years) and French was one of the easier ones so it did not take much to find it. It had been nearly 50 years since he was last here and it had changed so much mainly due to the destruction of World War II, in which he was involved.

He waited outside the Post Office trusting that the gods would have some way. Suddenly a gust of wind came down the street. People were holding onto their hats, coats and various other things so they won't blow away.

"Oh no!" someone shouted from down the street. A piece of paper came flying from that direction and Asytanax caught it. It was a 100 Franc bill (they didn't use Euro yet).

A young woman, about 18 or so, coming running after it.

"Did you lose this, miss?" Asytanax asked her.

"Oh yes. Thank you so much." She said in a strong French accent as he gave it back to her. This woman was very beautiful, yet she looked somewhat familiar.

"Have we met before?" He asked her. "You look somewhat familiar, but I can't place it."

"I don't believe we have, Monsieur. My name is Fleur Delacour."

"I see. Look. My name is Alexander Troy (a clever play on his name) and I need help. I am trying to get in contact with Albus Dumbledore but I have been unable to do so. Do you know him or know where I might find him?"

"So, you know about the Wizarding World. Well, I don't know him that much but I have met him and I know a family who may be able to help you find him. I am engaged to be married to Bill Weasley. Do you know them?"

"Not personally but I would appreciate it if you could take me there. I desperately need to speak to Dumbledore."

"Ok then. Come with me. I was just on my way there to spend time with the family."

Fleur and Asytanax traveled into the countryside, having much conversation along the way, until they reached a secluded spot.

"Hold on to my robe. Have you ever disapparated before?" Fleur asked him.

"Twice." He replied. "Not very comfortable but convenient."

"Well, here we go."

They disappeared from that spot in France and reappeared outside the Burrow in Britain.

* * *

Author's Note: I understand this was short, but I am glad the initial journey is over. Now the story title comes into play with Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, etc. Enjoy. 


	8. Old Friends Reunited

Author's Note: Now we start to follow HP:HBP. Harry and Dumbledore have just arrived at the Burrow after seeing Horace Slughorn and are now at the Burrow.

I repeat: I do not own Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, King Arthur, Troy, Gladiator, Braveheart, Rome: Total War, Star Wars, or anything else that maybe a reference to a movie or show or game. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this.

Chapter 8: Old Friends Reunited

Harry and Dumbledore approached the back door of the Burrow, which was surrounded by the familiar litter of old Wellington boots and rusty cauldrons; Harry could hear the soft clucking of sleepy chickens coming from a distant shed. Dumbledore knocked three times and Harry saw sudden movement behind the kitchen window.

"Who's there?" said a nervous voice he recognized as Mrs. Weasley's. "Declare yourself!"

"It is I, Dumbledore, bringing Harry."

The door opened at once. There stood Mrs. Weasley, short, plump, and wearing an old green dressing gown.

"Harry, dear! Gracious, Albus, you gave me a fright, you said not to expect you before morning!"

"We were lucky," said Dumbledore, ushering Harry over the threshold. "Slughorn proved much more persuadable than I had expected. Harry's doing, of course. Ah, hello, Nymphadora!"

Harry looked around and saw that Mrs. Weasley was not alone, despite the lateness of the hour. A young witch with a pale, heart-shaped face and mousy brown hair was sitting at the table clutching a large mug between her hands.

"Hello, Professor," she said. "Wotcher, Harry."

"Hi, Tonks."

Harry thought she looked drawn, even ill, and there was something forced in her smile. Certanly her appearance was less colorful than usual without her customary shade of bubble-gum-pink hair.

"I'd better be off," she said quickly, standing up and pulling her cloak over her shoulders. "Thanks for the tea and sympathy, Molly."

"Please don't leave on my account," said Dumbledore courteously, "I cannot stay, I have urgent matters to discuss with Rufus Scrimgeour (how on earth do you pronunce that!)."

"No, no, I need to get going," said Tonks, not meeting Dumbledore's eyes. "Night ---"

"Dear, why not come to dinner at the weekend, Remus and Mad-Eye are coming ---?"

"No, really, Molly… thanks anyway… Good night, everyone."

Tonks hurried past Dumbledore and Harry into the yard; a few paces beyond the doorstep, she turned on the spot and vanished into thin air. Harry nocticed that Mrs. Weasley looked troubled.

"Well, I shall see you at Hogwarts, Harry," said Dumbledore. "Take care of yourself. Molly, your servant."

"Wait, Dumbledore. There is someone here who says he must see you." Molly told him. "He is upstairs. I'll get him."

She departed up the stairs and left Harry and Dumbledore alone. "Who do you think it is, Professor?"

"I am not certain, Harry."

Molly returned a moment later, follow by a cloaked man with a sword around his belt.

"It has been over 50 years since we last met, my old friend, and you're still kicking. The gods must have blessed you since birth. 150 years old, who would believe it?" The man began.

"Alexander! This is a surprise, my master." Dumbledore said with a look of great shock and joy.

"I am not your master anymore and haven't been in 120 years. I am your friend. I have news for you from my travels and I must deliver it to you alone."

"Of course, my friend. Molly, excuse us for a few minutes."

The prominent figures went outside for a walk around the grounds as they caught up.

"Have you made any attempt to revive the Jedi Order, my friend? Dumbledore begun.

"No, Dumbledore. We are the only two since the Second Great War (World War II). The Second Great Jedi Purge. I think the gods have plans for a revival soon though."

"I sensed that you would be coming soon. I just did not know when. Your timing is excellent, Asytanax. First, of course, what is your news? Good or bad?"

"Very bad, I am afraid. There is a new Dark Lord here, in Britain. He captured me in Albania along with Bertha Jorkins and left me for dead. He has a knowledge of the Force. He has been trained to use the Dark Side."

"You would know that well, wouldn't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know who this Dark Lord is, of course?

"No. I never heard a name."

"He is your old apprentice, Tom Riddle. Lord Voldemort."

"He's still alive! Damn!" Hearing that name brought back many terrible mermories.

"He was terrorizing Britain before. The First Wizarding War. I founded the Order of the Phoenix to counter him and his Death Eaters in 1970 when Tom resurfaced. He suffered a loss of power, thanks to that boy in the house, Harry Potter, in 1981 and resurfaced almost two years ago. We have already suffered many casualties. I am surprised you did not appear during the first war."

"After his betrayal in 1945, I went searching for him. The gods had other plans for me though. Who's Harry Potter? That boy in the house? How did he do what I could not?"

"Voldemort killed his parents but when he tried to kill Harry, his Avada Kedavra bounded back and hit him instead."

"How is he still alive then?"

"I am not sure. I am trying to figure that out. Harry and his friends have shown great promise in magic. Could you perhaps train them in the ways of the Force and in warfare? Revive the Jedi Order?

"I could. Maybe but I will have to get to know them better. I already met Ron, Bill and Ginny Weasley, Fleur Delacour, and Hermione Granger."

"That's a start, Asytanax."

"I trust you have taken care of my Pensieve during my absence."

"Absolutely. It is hidden in my office."

"Good, I will stay at Hogwarts to train them this year."

"Fantastic. Ha ha. Finally Voldemort will face a renewed Jedi Order from what he destroyed in 1945."


	9. Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived

Chapter 9: Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived

* * *

_"I have seen this moment in my dreams…"_

"_This is only the beginning…"_

"_What would you do if you reached the end of the world?"_

"_Satrapies will revolt. Without your orders, there will be war."_

"_Is this why you came to the Holy Land!"_

"_This is the end for you, my master!"_

"_Pray tell us who. Who will lead this great empire should you leave us?"_

"…_you became the very thing you swore to destroy."_

"_As long as a Trojan carries this sword, our people have a future."_

"_In the end, all that matters is what you've done."_

Asytanax suddenly woke up. It was mid-morning at the Burrow. He rubbed his eyes and saw that Fleur was standing at the door with a breakfast tray.

"Oh Fleur, that is most kind but unnecessary. I was just about to head downstairs."

"It is no trouble at all, Alexander." Fleur said as she set it down on the bed and began transferring the contents to the bedside table. "I just bought Harry his breakfast. His friends, Hermione, Ron and Ginny, were with him. Harry yanked his bedcovers up to his chin so hard that Hermione and Ginny flew off his bed." They both laughed quite hard.

"I think I will go introduce myself, Fleur. Leave the breakfast please. I'll only be a few minutes."

"Fair enough. Don't take too long or it will get cold." Fleur told.

"Getting into character, aren't you?"

"Ha ha. Very funny. I'll see you later." Fleur turned and left the room.

* * *

Asytanax approached the door to Harry Potter's room. He could hear voices within.

"She only wants me there so she doesn't have to be alone with Phlegm!" he heard Ginny shout within. He pulled open the door just as she was pushing it out.

"Ahhh!" Asytanax fell backward into the wall.

"Oh, Alexander! Are you alright?" Ginny said with a worried face and worried voice.

"I've had far worse, Ginny. Ha ha ha ha!" Asytanax laughed as she helped help him up.

"I'm so sorry, Alexander."

"It was nothing, really. You had best get to your mother before you are in even more trouble."

"Alright, see you later guys." She run to the stairs and down.

Asytanax entered the room. "Nice girl. How did you sleep, Ron, Hermione?

"Fine, Alexander. Yours?" Hermione asked.

"Could have been worse, I suppose. And Harry Potter." He turned to the newest arrival. "It is a pleasure to meet you. Dumbledore told me much about you."

"How do you know Dumbledore, sir?" Harry asked him.

"Please call me Alexander. We, Dumbledore and I, go back a long time." Alexander began. "He has asked me to do him a favor. You founded a group called Dumbledore's Army last year, correct? If you think you are in trouble, don't. I am glad that you resisted a moron like Umbridge."

"Yes, we did." Hermione answered. "There was a total of 29 members including ourselves. Five have left Hogwarts and one betrayed us so it is now 23 members."

"Do you have a list perhaps?"

"Yes, we do. I have it right here." Hermione took out a piece of parchement and gave it to Asytanax.

"I only count 28 here, Hermione."

"One joined at the last meeting. I'll add him."

"Ok then. Let me explain my intentions. Dumbledore has asked me to continue the DA and teach you all in special lessons."

"In what, Alexander?" Ron asked. "DADA?"

"Yes, to some extent."

"But, Alexander, Dumbledore is already giving me special lessons of that nature." Harry informed him.

"I understand that it may seem a bit steep, Harry, but it is important that you take his lessons too." Asytanax stood up. "Hermione, may I hold on to this list for a little while?"

"Of course. Please do."

"Thank you. It is unlikely that we will see each other before you arrive at Hogwarts so I will see you there. Farewell."


	10. Professor Asytanax

Chapter 10: Professor Asytanax

* * *

The Welcoming Feast was quite eventful. Harry barged in late, covered in blood which Hermione cleared up.

Dumbledore began his speech as he did every year.

"We are pleased to welcome two new members of staff this year. Professor Slughorn is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master. Professor Snape, meanwhile, will be taking over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"No!" said Harry, so loudly that many heads turned in his direction.

"I would also like to welcome Professor Alexander Troy," Dumbledore continued more loudly so that it carried over the buzz of the sudden and quite shocking news, "who will be taking over the post of Muggle Studies teacher. He would also like to make an announcement."

Asytanax stepped forward to the podium. "Thank you for your kind welcome from all the teaching staff and students here at Hogwarts. I request that all current members of the DA to meet me at my room after the feast. Thank you." He stepped down and returned to his seat.

* * *

After the feast ended, all the members of the DA went to Asytanax's room. Both he and Dumbledore were there.

"Come in everyone." He told them.

After everyone was settled in their seats, he began. "Now, I have no doubt that what we are about to tell you will create some questions. I kindly ask you to keep you questions until the next meeting. Some of you already know me. Some are meeting me for the first time. I have been assigned by Dumbledore to give you special lessons in which I will teach you military tactics, the ways of the Force, the history of the Jedi Order and Voldemort's rise to power. All here are to keep secret everything that is taught and mentioned tonight and at the lessons. To begin, my name is not Alexander Troy. My true name is Asytanax of Troy, son of Prince Hector of Troy and Andromache. I apologize for my deception but it is necessary to protect myself. That means that I am over 3200 years old even though I am phyiscally only 20. Dumbledore is among the few who know my true identity. Also among them is Lord Voldemort. He believes that I am dead however. He doesn't know of my immortality. Actually he does but I am certain that he thought I was lying because I have known him personally. I have fought in the Trojan War, fought alongside Alexander the Great, fought in the Second Punic War and the Crusades and trained many Jedi from 3000 BC to today. Dumbledore, if you please."

Dumbledore stepped up and continued. "Asytanax has traveled far and wide and during his latest travels from Albania to England, he was captured by Death Eaters in the Alps. He discovered that Voldemort is raising a huge army which consists of mainly Orcs. There will be 50 million by the end of this year in Europe alone. That is we have found it neccesary to restore the Jedi Order. From the second Order, only myself and Asytanax remain. Now, it is late and your classes begin tomorrow, so on to bed. All of you."

Asytanax told them to return after dinner on Sunday for their first lesson.


	11. Asytanax’s Greatest Treasure

Chapter 11: Asytanax's Greatest Treasure

* * *

The first week of classes took much getting used to. Asytanax knew much about Muggles and being only a secondary teacher, taught mainly of Muggle history.

He became an item of fascination among the students, especially among the older girls. He was known to be only 20, was well-built, and was extremely handsome. A new Cedric Diggory in a sense. This did not amuse Asytanax though. His heart had been more than broken, destroyed, long before. He just ignored their interest in him but he did remain polite to them.

Harry had his first lesson with Dumbledore that Saturday. Asytanax knew exactly what they were looking at because Asytanax had seen it too.

* * *

Sunday night brought the first DA meeting of the year. The room filled slowly as there was no immediate time for dinner to end but in the end, everyone came.

"Welcome everyone. Now I promised that tonight your questions for me will be answered. We will start with you, Harry."

"What are Jedi, sir?" Harry Potter asked Asytanax.

"How many had that question?" Everyone raised their hands.

"I thought so. Well, Jedi Knights were an order of individuals who had the ability to touch and work alongside the Force. Shunning its dark side, the Jedi followed the light side of the Force, using their power for unselfish, socially beneficial and servitudial acts. I founded the first Jedi Order when I was about 200 years old after I developed enough knowledge of the Force to teach others who showed promise in it. Those with magical ability were far more adept learners but Muggles could also learn the ways of the Force with much study and practice. For over a thousand years, the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Ancient World before the dark times. Before the Roman Empire. A young Roman Jedi named Antoninus Sulla, who was a pupil of mine before he turned to evil, helped the Roman Emperor Tiberius hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. Sulla was seduced by the dark side of the Force. That event is known as the First Great Jedi Purge for which I was the only survivor. Every single Jedi was declared an Enemy of the Roman "Republic" and were wiped from history. Next please. Hmmm, you. Your name?"

"Hannah Abbot, sir. How is it possible that you are 3200 years old?"

"I am afraid that it would be better if I did not answer that question now but that is also a good question and it as well as many others will be answered in time." Asytanax replied. "Now if you will all follow me, we will begin." He tapped on the wall and a secret stairway opened.

The whole group went down the stairs and ended up in a large room with a large pool in the middle. At the far end was another staircase.

"What's down there, sir?"

"That is the treasure room. I have collected many ancient and important artifacts in that room over the years. I used to keep them in the ruins of Troy but I found this is better, more secure. Don't go down there yet. We will soon." Asytanax turned to the pool. "Can anyone tell me what this is?"

Harry looked closely at the silvery liquid/gas and it immediately hit him. "Its a gigantic pensieve, sir. Used as large memory storage.

"Good, Harry. Very good. This pensieve hold all of my memories. 3200 years of history, right in here. Now, everyone gather in a circle around it." They did just that and when they were all ready, "Fasten your seatbelts."

They were all sucked into the pool and they disappeared.


	12. Astyanax and Iphigenia

Chapter 12: Astyanax and Iphigenia

* * *

They all landed, screaming, on a small patch of grass.

"Where are we?" Ron asked.

"I am not sure." Hermione answered. She looked around and almost immediately saw a large citadel about a mile away.

"Welcome to Sparta, my friends. Around the year 1250 BC. Home of Menelaus and Helen, King and Queen of Sparta. This, however, is not our destination." Astyanax pointed along a nearby road and, just then, a procession came up. Three men on horseback led it. The rider on the left was immediately recognized.

"Astyanax!" several shouted.

"Is that really you, Professor?" one named Cho Chang asked him.

"Yes, Cho. That is I, aged 16. The rider in the middle is my father, Hector of Troy, and the rider on the right is my uncle, Paris."

* * *

(Author's Note: The pensieve flashbacks will continue from Astyanax's point of view from that time period. The modern Asytanax's narrations will be in Italics.)

Optional Song: Evacuating London - Track 2 of The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrode Soundtrack.

_We were on our way to Sparta to negotiate a peace treaty between Troy and Sparta. At least my father and my uncle were. I wanted to continue north to explore Greece and see Mycenae, the richest and most powerful of the Greek citadels._

The procession stopped at a fork in the road. "My son, from here our paths split. Follow this road and you will reach Mycenae in two days. Here is some gold. Use it to hire a ship to Troy when you are ready to return." Hector handed his son a sack of gold coins.

"Thank you, father." Astyanax said with much excitement. "I only plan to visit Mycenae and explore the surronding countryside. I should not be too long. A week, two at the most."

"I trust you, Astyanax." They hugged and bade farewell.

"Farewell, uncle." Asytanax said to Paris.

"May good fortune be with you, Asytanax." he replied.

"May good fortune be with you and your mission, father, uncle. Yaah!" Astyanax yelled to his horse and they left at a gallop.

* * *

_I traveled along that road to Mycenae for two days, exploring the countryside as I went. Near Mycenae, I stopped at a river for a drink._

(Song Ends)

Astyanax took a handful of water and drank from it. Just then, his horse galloped up the river.

"Oh no." Astyanax ran after it and found it further up the river, a young girl petting it.

"Oh, hello." the beautiful girl said to Astyanax. "Is this your horse?"

"Yes, thank you very much."

"You're a Trojan, aren't you?" the girl asked him.

"How can you tell?" Astyanax asked her.

"From the horse symbol on your armor." She pointed to it. "Are you Prince Hector?"

Astyanax was too mesmorized by this girl's beauty that he didn't answer at first.

The girl tilted her head playfully and looked into his eyes. "Is anyone in there?" She then knocked on his helmet.

"Uhhh. Ah. No. I am his son, Astyanax."

"Hee hee hee. Well, it is very nice to meet you, Astyanax. I am Iphigenia. Princess of Mycenae."

"You're Agamemnon's daughter?"

"I am indeed."

"Well, it is very nice to meet you and thanks for catching my horse."

"You're welcome but it's strange. He stopped once he came to me." Iphigenia told him.

"Odd indeed." Astyanax said.

"Come. Sit with me." Iphigenia bade him. "Please tell me about your city. I have always wanted to see Troy but I am not allowed to go too far from Mycenae."

"Well, I suppose I will start from the beginning." Astyanax said to her. "Troy was founded many years ago by Dardanus, an Italian and the son of Zeus and Electra. I am descended from him."

Astyanax told her much about his city and his family, his father Hector, his mother Andromache, his grandparents King Priam and Queen Hecuba, etc. They sat there for hours and soon it started to get dark.

"Oh no." Iphigenia said. "It's getting dark. I should be heading back. Do you have anyplace to stay tonight, Astyanax?"

"I was planning on camping outside the city." Astyanax replied.

"Oh no, Astyanax. That will not do." She said with almost motherly devotion. "You must stay with us as our guest. My father won't mind."

"I don't wish to be a burden, Iphigenia."

"Oh, please, Astyanax. I insist."

"Well, if you insist, my most hospitable princess."


End file.
